Oblivious Goten
by Red-Spark-715
Summary: This is a story between a young Goten and Bra. Bra has a crush on Goten. Goten is oblivious to crush until Trunks tells him. This is set in a high school/middle school AU.


**Oblivious Goten**

Author's Note:

This story was a request. This my first attempt at a request. I hope everyone enjoys it. Summery of request included at the end.

Everyone is alive. Ignores Dragon Ball Super. This is a high school/middle school fic.

Bra and Pan are in middle school while Goten and Trunks are in high school.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

Bra and Pan ran outside to watch the boys spar. The boys were both in their super saiyan forms as they sparred. Pan watched in aw of their power while Bra stared only at Goten. She was always jealous of her brother. Goten always spent all his time with Trunks. Not that she liked Goten or anything.

In the middle of the spar the two decided to test out their energy blasts. Trunks sent a very controlled blast at Goten. The younger boy grinned sending a blast back at Trunks. Goten's blast was less controlled so it did not stay on course. Goten dodged Trunks' blast while Trunks attempted to stop Goten's that was now heading toward the garden. Goten focused trying to regain some control over the blast but only managed to break it into several smaller blasts. One of which was headed for Bra and Pan. Pan shot up into the air and out of the way, but Bra still hadn't learned how to fly. Trunks shouted for her to run but she froze in fear. Goten quickly darted to grab Bra before the blast could hit her.

Once the dust settled, Bulma and Videl were rushing outside. "What happened?" she asked looking panicked at destruction of the back yard of Capsule Corp.

"Sorry, we were doing energy blast," Trunks apologized for both he and Goten.

Goten sat Bra back on the ground as Pan also landed back on the ground.

"I think the energy training should probably be a Mount Paozu," commented Videl relieved to see everyone was okay.

Bra stared at Goten even more intensely. Why had he saved her? Was it just because he was nice or was it because he cared. Was he just trying to protect Trunks' family since Trunks did the same for him. Trunks had saved Pan from trouble and or injury multiple times. Yeah that must have been it. He was just trying to protect Bra.

That was seven years ago.

Now the new thing was Trunks arranged marriage to Pan. It wasn't even fair. Why was Pan getting set up for marriage and no one was even worried about her. She was older than Pan shouldn't they be worried about who she would be marrying. Lord knows Goten wasn't worried. He was too busy going out with Marron. Even the thought made Bra gag. Marron was her one of her best friends, but she still went after Goten. Then to make things worse Goku and Krillin were thrilled by the couple.

"Hey Bra," Pan greeted her best friend.

Bra glared at her a minute before replying, "Shouldn't you be planning you wedding?"

"We're not getting married until I turn eighteen, so it's not that big of a deal," shrugged Pan.

Bra muttered an apology as Pan came to sit beside her.

"Are you thinking about Goten again?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I was also thinking about Marron. She knew I like him, but she went after him anyway," she growled.

"Yeah, that was kind of a bitch move, but maybe she didn't think it mattered because you were never going to act on it or maybe the age difference," shrugged Pan.

"Girl's aren't supposed to make the move," mumbled Bra.

"My mom, your mom, and Grandma Chi-Chi all made the first move," Pan reminded her friend.

"Well you didn't have to make the first move to get your guy," Bra snapped.

"It's an arranged marriage. I don't even think Trunks knows I like him. He's just happy he doesn't have to hide the fact he's a saiyan," Pan admitted looking slightly sadden. "Maybe you should talk to Marron. Maybe she can explain herself," Pan suggested trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Fine, I talk to her," growled Bra.

xxXXxx

"So you're going to be my nephew in law," observed Goten ruffling his own long hair.

"You're just now figuring it out," Trunks shook his head at his dim friend.

"Does that mean you're done with Trini, Mona, and Paris?" he asked his playboy friend.

"Yeah, I guess, but I mean Pan and I won't be getting married till I'm twenty-three. I could still date if I wanted," shrugged Trunks.

"True… I just still think Paris is hot," commented Goten.

"Then go for it. I personally find her annoying," Trunks sighed going back to his previous tasks.

xxXXxx

"Hey Marron," greeted Bra seeing her former best friend.

Marron smiled a devious smile. "Hi Bra, what've you been up to? I've been so busy with Goten. I haven't had time to hang out with you," she replied.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that… Why did you decide to go after Goten? I thought you knew I liked him," Bra quietly asked.

"Bra, how could you say that! Goten asked me out, he likes me," Marron tossed her hair as she walked off.

xxXXxx

"I asked, and that's what she said!" snapped Bra pacing with anger.

"Okay, so I was wrong. She's a bitch," shrugged Pan.

"You're damn right she is. Acting like Goten made a move on her. The only move Goten is known for is getting the run off whenever girls flock to my brother," she fumed. Pan made a face at the mention of women throwing themselves at Trunks. "Oh sorry," she apologized once she realized what she said.

"He isn't still dating is he?" Pan asked very meekly.

"I don't know… I will check though," Bra promised.

Pan gave a weak smile before returning to the earlier topic. "My grandparents are talking about having a party at Kame house. I think it's mostly for Grandma Chi-Chi and 18 to spy," she informed Bra.

"I wonder how that will go," grumbled Bra.

xxXXxx

"Hi Paris," awkwardly greeted Goten as he moved closer toward the attractive senior.

"Hey Goten," she smiled writing down a note in her color coded planner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asked with a slight stutter.

"Goten, I like you, but Trunks and I are a thing," she pursed her lips at the younger boy.

"Oh, sorry, Trunks said to go for it when I told him I liked you," mumbled Goten wishing he was anywhere but there.

"What? Is he dating someone else?" she demanded no longer toying with him.

"He actually just got engaged," quickly explained Goten slightly frighten by her sudden rage.

"To who? I bet it was that trashy girl with the blonde hair," she nearly hissed.

"No, it's an arranged marriage. Trunks is gong to marry my niece Pan once she turns eighteen," Goten corrected.

"Wait tomboy Pan, oh that's too perfect… Goten you know I do like you," she leaned against his muscled torso.

"So you'll go out with me?" he asked brimming with excitement.

"Absolutely," she purred moving to gather her belongings.

xxXXxx

The Son family minus Goten had just arrived at Kame House.

"Hey Goku," greeted Krillin giving his old friend a shoulder hug.

"Where's Goten?" asked Marron looking around for her boyfriend.

"He said he was going to hang out with a friend for a bit this morning then he'd be here," assured Chi-Chi moving to help with the food inside.

xxXXxx

Her hands were buried in his soft spikey hair as they continued to make out. Once they broke apart for air, Goten checked his phone. "Aaa, I'm late," he jumped up off the couch.

"Late for what?" asked Paris looking annoyed.

"Some family friends are having a party, so I gotta go," yelped Goten. He leaned down giving her a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

Goten landed out at Kame House about fifteen minutes later.

"Goten there you are!" Marron yelled running to hug her boyfriend. Goten gave a half hug back.

At some point he was going to have to talk to her. "Is there still any food?" Goten called.

"Only if you hurry," Goku called back. Goten went running to make sure he didn't miss any more food.

Marron huffed heading toward her mother and Chi-Chi. "Don't worry, they always think with their stomachs," assured Chi-Chi. Marron nodded. "Have you started learning how to cook? Through the stomach is the fastest way to a man's heart," Chi-Chi asked with a smile.

"I'm not big on cooking," shrugged Marron. Chi-Chi couldn't help think that Marron wasn't exactly wife material.

After all the food was devoured, Marron grabbed Goten's arm pulling them off for some privacy. Marron tried to kiss him, but he stopped her. "Marron we need to talk," he stated firmly.

"Go head Goten," she smiled broadly.

"You know how we've been in an open relationship," he started. She nodded her smile growing broader. "Well, I don't want to do the open relationship thing anymore. It doesn't feel right," he went on.

"I totally agree," Marron moved closer to him.

"Thank goodness, I was worried you'd be upset," he gave her a sheepish smile.

"No, I'm not mad. Committed relationships are a better deal," she moved to kiss him.

"Marron what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Trying to kiss my boyfriend," she retorted making a face.

"But we just broke up?" he was confused. Maybe he did it wrong.

"You said we were done with our open relationship, but you wanted a committed one right?" she asked staring at him.

"Yeah, with Paris… I want to go back to just being friends with you," he explained hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Oh I see," she told him calmly. She couldn't yell at him now after she had just pretended to be so okay with it a moment ago.

"You still okay?" he asked sheepishly again.

"Of course," the two hugged before Goten headed back to find his parents. Marron was livid.

xxXXxx

"Goten, why did Marron seem so quiet after you two came back?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I told her I wanted to go back to just being friends. She seemed fine with it," shrugged Goten.

"Aw, that means me and Krillin won't be in laws," whined Goku.

"You broke up with her at the party. Goten that wasn't nice. You shouldn't treat your girlfriend like that," she scolded.

"Well she wasn't exactly my girlfriend. We were in an open relationship," explained Goten hoping maybe that would sound better to his mother.

"Why were you in an open relationship? That sounds awful! We're you going off with other girls?" she demanded now angry for a totally different reason.

"No! No, she's the one that wanted an open relationship. I think it was because she liked Trunks, but I got a date with this girl named Paris and I felt really guilty, so that's why I told her I wanted to go back to being friends. Open relationships feel kind of wrong," Goten rambled out quickly.

"Well at least you're not running around juggling girlfriends," sighed Chi-Chi secretly a very pleased. The more she got to know Marron the less she wanted her as a daughter in law.

xxXXxx

"Anything new with you?" asked Bra plopping down on the couch next to her brother.

"Not really, why?" he raised an eyebrow at his sister's sudden interest in his life.

"Cause I was wondering if you were dating anyone anymore," she replied trying to act uninterested in his answer.

"Not at the moment, but Pan and I are both free to do whatever we want until she's eighteen," snorted Trunks.

"Great, I'll let her know," she spat back stomping back out of the room.

Trunks' eyes slightly widened at her response.

"He's not dating anyone, but he might if he feels like it. He said you both could do whatever you wanted until it you turn eighteen," relayed Bra.

Pan sighed. She drew in a deep breath before relaying her news to Bra. "Goten dumped Marron," she started but was cut off.

"Ha! That's what she gets," she grinned.

"But he's now dating Paris," continued Pan.

"I thought that bitch was still chasing after Trunks," she growled.

Pan smiled a little. Trunks had dumped Paris after she had been rude to Pan at Capsule Corp. "I have no idea what she's up to," shrugged Pan.

"Well, we will just have to figure it out," she gave Pan a smirk. Pan groaned internally.

xxXXxx

"Goten, what's up?" greeted Trunks preparing to spar with his best friend.

"Paris and I are an item now," he gave him a big Son grin.

"Alright, how did Marron take that?" asked Trunks.

"She was good with going back to friends. She agreed open relationships just weren't for us," replied Goten hopping up into a fighting stance. Trunks chuckled slightly to himself. He knew what Marron meant by that, but obviously Goten had missed her point.

Goten smiled and waved to Bra and Pan as the came outside to watch. Both the girls waved back smiling.

xxXXxx

"What do I get out of this?" asked the thirteen year old.

"You have a thing for my friend Claire right?" Paris asked giving the boy a slight glare.

"Yeah, she's smoking hot," he grinned.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Well if you help me get what I want, I make sure you get what you want," she told him with a fake smile. The boy nodded.

xxXXxx

Bra was pushed from behind by someone. She turned already glaring. She took after both her parents in the temper department.

"How did you do it?" demanded Marron glaring at Bra with the same amount of intensity.

"Do what?" growled Bra.

"Get Goten to dump me, I know you had something to do with it," snapped Marron.

Bra calmed slightly and gave a soft laugh. "I wish I could take credit, but I think Goten came to that conclusion all on his own," Bra turned back leaving Marron to blame someone else for her problems.

"Anything new with you?" Bra asked Pan eager to share about her earlier encounter with Marron.

"Actually, I have a date tomorrow," smiled Pan a slight blush on her cheeks.

Bra felt her face twitch. Why did Pan get everything no one ever asked Bra out. "Really who and where are you going?" asked Bra trying to act excited for her friend.

"Grayson, he's in your grade. We're getting ice cream after school tomorrow. He wanted to go today, but I told him I already had plans with you… Anything happen with you today?" Pan replied.

"Oh not much. Marron just shoved me and tried to blame getting dumped on me," an evil smile spreading across Bra's face.

"If she wants to blame anyone, she should blame Pairs. Did you hit her back, cause I would've," Pan rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to, but then I would have gotten in trouble with the school. Plus I would have felt like I was sinking to her level," smirked Bra.

xxXXxx

"You hang out with Trunks almost everyday. What do you guys do?" asked Paris lacing her fingers into Goten's.

"We train. You know sparring martial arts stuff," he answered smiling sheepishly at their hands.

"I would love to come watch sometime. I bet you're super strong," she pulled him into a kiss. Goten couldn't even move. He had forgotten how to function.

The next day Bra headed out to watch the boys spar as usual except no Pan today. Outside she found another thing out of the ordinary, Paris. She was dressed up, hair fixed, and jewelry. Bra raised an eyebrow.

Goten looked over and waved as always, but it was directed at Paris today.

Bra internally grimaced. Bra watched them spar like always casting an occasional glace at Paris. It didn't take Bra long to realize Paris was eyeing her brother not Goten. She been above hitting Marron, but she was having a large amount of difficulty not hitting Paris. She had crossed the line in two ways if you asked Bra. She was leading Goten on in order to get at her brother, and Trunks had made it very clear he wasn't interested in her last time she was over.

Once they finished sparring, the boys grabbed some water and took a seat on the grass. Paris hurried over to sit between the boys. Bra rolled her eyes and sat on the other side of Trunks. Paris tried to make conversation with both of the guys, but only Goten would respond. She looked slightly irritated.

Trunks suddenly looked around. "Where's Pan?" he asked his sister.

"She had a date today," replied Bra not thinking much of it. Trunks said they could both date still. Trunks didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was bothered to hear that.

"I thought you were engaged? Is she allowed to date?" asked Paris changing the subject of her current conversation, so she and Goten would be included.

"Who told you we were engaged?" Trunks glared at her.

"Goten told me… So is she cheating on you?" Paris tried her best to hide the eagerness in her voice. Bra was ready to punch her. How could she even insinuate that Pan would cheat on Trunks. She turned to her brother to see if he was buying it.

Trunks glared at her silently for a few seconds before speaking, "No, she's not. We won't be getting married until she's eighteen, so she's free to date who she pleases."

Her eyes lit up. "So you can still date too then?" she asked with a broad smile.

"If there was a girl worth my time, but I haven't seen one in ages," he smirked.

Paris grabbed Goten's arm defensively. Bra has trying her hardest not to laugh. Not only had her brother insulted Paris, but she actually understood it.

"Who's the guy?" asked Trunks once Paris and Goten had left.

"Some guy in my grade named Grayson. I don't know much about him… Why are you bothered? You seemed fine when Paris was here," Bra watched her brother fidget.

"I didn't want Paris to think anything bad about Pan. I honestly don't even like that she knows about our engagement," Trunks grumbled.

"Think bad of Pan. You're the one that said you both could still date," snapped Bra.

"I told you I was putting on a show for Paris," he snapped back.

"No the other day when I asked if you were dating anyone!" she shouted back.

Trunks froze. "You told her what I said," he groaned.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. What did you expect," she yelled as she stomped out of the room.

The next day Trunks and Goten had a discussion at school.

"Are you bringing Paris over again?" asked Trunks trying to hide his scowl.

"No, she got upset about something yesterday. We have a date tonight though, so I won't be coming over today," replied Goten grabbing his books from his locker.

xxXXxx

"So how was your date?" asked Bra leaning against the lockers.

"Okay, he asked me on another date," shrugged Pan.

"Are you gonna go?" asked Bra with a smirk.

"I'm not sure… I still like Trunks a lot more," she admitted quietly.

"Then you should definitely keep dating him," smirked Bra. Pan raised an eyebrow. "Trunks noticed you weren't there yesterday then almost blew a gasket when he realized you were on a date," she explained.

Pan's eyes widen, so Trunks did care. "Did anything else happen yesterday?" Pan asked.

"Goten brought Paris over, and she kept oogling my brother. But you know Goten he never notices anything," answered Bra.

"Clueless as always… Trunks didn't freak out in front of Paris did he?"

"No, she even baited him. He shut her down and insulted her at the same time. I was super proud of him. He freaked out later after she and Goten had left," Bra elaborated as they started heading off to their classes.

xxXXxx

Goten and Paris had been walking in the park when he leaned in for a kiss. She pulled away.

"Goten I don't think this is working out," she informed him pulling her hand away.

"What! Why?" he blurted out.

"This just isn't working out like I planned," she answered avoiding his large sad eyes.

"What was your plan?" he asked not yet wanting to give up.

"I just, Trunks didn't… You let him insult me," she sputtered out.

"Insult you, when?" he was going over everything Trunks said in his head. She was silent. "The worst thing he said was not seeing a girl worth his time in ages, but why would you care about his time," he stopped suddenly realizing what was going on. "You were trying to get back with Trunks," he stepped back. She was using him. He turned away leaving her alone in the park. He wouldn't let her see him cry.

xxXXxx

Bra and Pan walked out side to watch the boys spar like usual, but only found Trunks. "Trunks where is Goten?" Bra shouted to her brother who was quickly punching and kicking at the air with little care.

"He's at home moping," called Trunks.

"Why is he moping?" Pan yelled back.

"He's your uncle don't you know," he gave her a slight glare.

"No, I didn't see him yesterday. I was out with my parents," Pan gave him an odd look.

"Trunks just tell us why he's moping already!" demanded Bra giving her brother a glare.

"Paris dumped him. I don't have all the details, but the gest is that she was using him," shrugged Trunks going back to his training.

Goten had been moping for a week.

"You should come over to train," offered Trunks hoping it would take his mind off Paris.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

xxXXxx

"Do you think I should ask Goten out?" asked Bra leaning against the lockers.

"I thought girls shouldn't make the first move," Pan raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking about what you said. Goten's clueless and everyone else in our families made the first move," Bra smiled proudly.

"Well as awesome as that is. I think you should wait a while. He's still a sad mess after the whole Paris thing. You don't want to be the rebound," Pan sighed.

xxXXxx

The girls headed out to watch the boys spar like usual. Goten and Trunks were sparring intensely. Goten then tried to blast Trunks.

"Hey, no ki blasts at Capsule Corp," Trunks reminded him. Goten didn't usual escalate their battles.

Goten looked angry. "It's your fault. No girl is even remotely interested in me they all want you," growled Goten.

"Don't blame me! Besides there are plenty of girls that like you," yelled Trunks starting to get annoyed with his friend. Sparring was supposed to help Goten forget Paris.

"Yeah loser girls. Every girl who like me is a loser!" he yelled angrily.

Bra's eyes got large before she ran off into the house.

"Bra," Pan called after her, but she chose not to follow.

"What's wrong with Bra?" asked Goten still looking a bit mad.

Pan glared at her uncle, but said nothing.

Trunks punched Goten in the gut. "You are a moron," he snorted as Goten tried to catch his breath. "Bra likes you Goten. She has since she was a little kid," he growled.

Goten looked shocked. He turned to Pan for confirmation. "And you just called her a loser," she told him with a glare.

"I didn't know," he said softly before landing and heading off in the direction Bra had gone. He found her in the living room crying. "Bra… I'm sorry," he said quietly moving closer to her. They were now sitting side by side.

"Sorry for what?" she snapped glaring at him.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just upset," he went on staring at his lap feeling ashamed.

"Why would I be upset by what you said," she gave a slight huff trying to hide her tears that still poured from her eyes.

"Trunks told me," he admitted with a slightly goofy smile.

"And you think it's funny!" she growled getting in his face.

He leaned in closer their lips almost touching. "I never knew you liked me," he whispered before giving her a light kiss.

Bra leans into the kiss enjoying it for a moment before remembering what Pan said about being the rebound. She pushed him away before rushing off to her room. She shut the door quickly and began pacing the floor. Did he really just kiss her? She kept playing the scene over and over in her head.

There was a knock at the door. She didn't acknowledge it, figuring it must be Pan. The door cracked open and Goten stuck his head in. "Bra can we please talk?" he asked.

"Sure," she sighed sitting down on the bed.

"How long have you liked me?" asked Goten moving to sit beside her.

"Since well, do you remember that day you saved me from that energy blast?" she asked a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was scared I would lose you," he smiled.

"Is that why you saved me?" she asked looked deep into his eyes.

"Honestly, I just reacted. I feel like it was on instinct," he answered.

Bra smiled kissing him again this one was slightly deeper than their first.

Goten pulls away breaking the kiss. "Bra, I like you, and if you don't mind… I'd like to be your boyfriend," he smiled hoping her answer would be yes.

She squealed excitedly leaping on to Goten causing him to fall back on her bed while she laid a deep open mouth kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed kissing her again.

The two continued kissing slow growing more comfortable running their hands over one another's bodies. Bra let out a soft moan, which only further encouraged Goten. He started moving him hand up her shirt. Suddenly Bra felt like being bold, she sat up pulling her shirt over her head. Goten grinned pulling his off to match, letting out a slight laugh. Now Bra straddled Goten's lap in her skirt and bra. Goten swallowed hard when she began to grind against him. He pulled her into another deep kiss hoping to regain some of his confidence. He had never been past second base, but he was fairly certain that was fixing to change.

Bra smiled undoing the zipper on her skirt allowing it fall away. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss as she started working on his belt. Goten had never had any girl want to be with him like this. Bra was definitely special. He helped her with his belt once he realized she was having trouble with the buckle. She shoved his pants down to his knees grinding against his harden manhood.

"Bra, will your dad murder me?" asked Goten. He and Bra were laying mostly naked in the exhaustion of their first time.

"Probably," she giggled.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone were dating quite yet," Goten suggested hoping she would agree.

"So we are dating now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking we were, but I guess you never technically answered me when I asked you earlier," Goten smiled sheepishly.

She giggled. "Yes is my answer," she gave his cheek a kiss.

"And would you be mad if we kept it a secret for a little bit?" Goten asked wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I suppose that would be okay. I would hate for Daddy to kill you," Bra gave him an evil smirk.

xxXXxx

"Does my sister still hate you?" asked Trunks the next day. He still wasn't all that happy with his friend.

"No, she's over it. I apologized like a million times, and we're good now," Goten tried to keep the stupid smile off his face.

"You seem happier today. You finally over Paris?" Trunks asked shoving something else into his locker.

"Yeah, I feel better," he smiled sheepishly.

"You better not have a thing for my sister now," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"What would you do if I did? I mean you're marrying my niece," Goten smiled teasing his friend.

"Oh I wouldn't do anything. I would leave that to the Prince of the Saiyans," Trunks smirked.

"You're dad would murder me huh?" laughed Goten.

"Big time," chuckled Trunks as the two headed off to class.

xxXXxx

"What do you think my dad would do if Goten and I started dating?" asked Bra smiling a mile wide at Pan.

"You think Goten will make a move now that he knows you like him?" Pan made a slight disbelieving face.

"Just answer my question," Bra rolled her eyes. She was having trouble not telling Pan. She was just so excited, and it was hard to hide.

"He would probably murder him. Although there is the slight chance he would approve because he's stronger than a human," shrugged Pan as the two headed off to their classes.

Two Months later

Bra had stayed home again for her stomach bug. Pan was a little worried. The more saiyan blood you had the less likely you were to get sick. After school, she started to head home when she heard a honk.

"Panny load up!" called Trunks. All the girls drooled as he smiled charmingly.

She slowly made her way over to the car. "Trunks what do you want?" she grumbled.

"I thought maybe you'd like to come check on my sister. She is your best friend," he shrugged his dazzling smile never fading.

"Fine," she opened the door getting in. Most of the girls stared in disbelief. "So how is she today?" Pan asked after they pulled away.

"About the same as yesterday. Throwing up a ton and sleeping most of the day. We don't think it's contagious though since she's the only one that has it," Trunks explained while driving.

Once at Capsule Corp, Trunks and Pan were surprised to find Goten.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" asked Trunks looking a bit confused.

"Aren't we sparring today?" asked Goten quickly. He had really stopped by to see Bra, but he had not planned on getting caught.

"No, we're not. Remember, Bra is sick, so I was bring Pan over to hang out and cheer her up," Trunks made a face at his friend. Goten being this forgetful was not hard to believe.

"Oh I guess I forgot," Goten smiled sheepishly happy they seemed to be buying it.

"Okay then, I'm going to go check on Bra," Pan slipped between the boys to go find her friend.

"Since you're here we may as well spar," sighed Trunks motioning for Goten to follow after him.

Meanwhile Pan was checking on Bra. When she entered the room she found Bra in her bed. She did not look sick, but she did look tired.

"Hey," Pan smiled.

Bra smiled back. "Trunks said he was bringing me a surprise," she patted the bed beside her.

"Yeah he pulled up out front and made all the girls drool," laughed Pan as she dropped down on the bed.

"Okay please tell me you are up on the gossip," Bra grinned.

"I'm not sure I'm up on everything, but I tired to get some. I was planning to call you after school. I figured it would cheer you up," Pan laughed seeing her friends face brighten to hear there was gossip.

"Spill spill," Bra shook Pan's arm.

"Okay, okay. Mina got back with Chad. Gia and Beatriz got in a fight at lunch. And there is a rumor that Renee is pregnant," Pan relayed all the gossip she collected.

"Renee no way. She doesn't even have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Bra.

"According to the rumor mill, she dates a guy two towns over," Pan smirked a little please she had gotten the details. Pan was not big on gossip, but she managed.

"I'll believe that one when I see it. Little tiny perfect Renee, big and fat. The world is great," snickered Bra. "So did she tell someone or is she starting to show, how did it get out?" she asked.

"She's been throwing up at school in the mornings. Then she explained she isn't sick, she has morning sickness," explained Pan.

Bra made a face, morning sickness. "How pregnant are you when you get morning sickness?" she asked.

"No idea why?" Pan noticed the switch in moods her friend went from joy to nearly having a panic attack.

"No reason," Bra answered quickly grabbing her laptop.

"Then why are you freaking out?" demanded Pan giving her friend a disbelieving look.

"Oh Dende," she squeaked closing the laptop quickly.

"What? What?" Pan demanded again. If she didn't get answers soon, she was going to Bulma.

"Six weeks," replied Bra now getting up from her bed to pace the room.

"Bra I need a little more than that," she watched as Bra paced.

Bra came to a stop directly in front of Pan. "Morning sickness can start as early as six weeks," Bra said taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay… Are we still talking about Renee or someone else?" Pan asked. The way Bra was panicking you think she was the one pregnant.

"No we're talking about me!" she nearly yelled.

Pan moved to hug Bra. "Bra sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you have to have sex to get pregnant," Pan told her while rubbing her back.

Bra pulled away throwing herself face down on the bed. "Maybe I did," she mumbled into her bedding.

"My hearing must be messed up because I could have sworn you just said maybe I did," Pan stared at her friend in shock. Bra could not have had sex. She would have told her.

"I did," mumbled Bra a second time.

"Did you at least use protection?" Pan asked feeling like a parent scolding her child. Bra mumbled again, but this time Pan could not make it out. "Come again?" Pan glared at her friend.

"Nope," she answered turning her head to the side, so she was no longer muffled by the bedding.

"How could you be so stupid?" Pan was now the one pacing the room.

"I don't know! It was just so hot. He had just found out I liked him," she rambled.

"Wait wait, he had just found out you liked him. Goten! You had sex with my uncle?" Pan's eyes were the size of saucers.

"It's not that big of a deal. You're going to have sex with my brother at some point," Bra told her sitting up on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Pan asked not taking the bait to change the subject.

"Cause we wanted to keep our relationship a secret," Bra's eyes sparkled a little at the mention of her and Goten's secret relationship.

"Relationship? You two are dating?" Pan sat on the floor. This was getting to be the biggest mess.

"Yep, eight weeks," Bra grinned proudly.

"And you think you're eight weeks pregnant too?" Pan was now holding her head in her hands.

"Maybe, I'm sick, and I haven't gotten my period," replied Bra.

"Okay, but you could just have a stomach bug, and your period has always been wonky," Pan reminded her.

"Then I need a pregnancy test," stated Bra as if that was the easiest thing to get ever.

"Yeah cause I just have one of those lying around," snapped Pan. This visit had become a thousand times more stressful than she could have ever imagined.

"I have a plan… You get my brother to drive you to the store for tampons and buy one then," Bra announced and proceeded to explain with hand gestures.

"Why wouldn't I just borrow some from you or your mom?" asked Pan making a face.

"Just say their too big or the wrong brand. I don't know!" Bra was close to panicking.

"Fine, I'll do it, but how do you know he won't come with me into the store?" Pan asked heading for the door.

"Boys hate that kind of stuff. He never goes in with me, but he never minds driving me," Bra replied. Pan sighed heading off to find Trunks.

"I'll grab my keys," Trunks hadn't questioned Pan's request at all. Trunks left the room.

"Why don't you just borrow some from Bra?" asked Goten eyeing Pan.

"Cause I can't," she gave him a glare. She was slightly annoyed at him for not saying anything about dating Bra.

"I've got my keys. Let's go," Trunks motioned for her to follow. The ride was normal quiet conversation, but once they arrived at the store Trunks started to get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" yelped Pan.

"Going into the store," he raised an eyebrow at her panicked expression.

"I'm buying tampons, you know girl stuff. You don't have to come in," Pan worked to convince him to stay in the car.

"Panny I don't mind. Girl stuff doesn't bother me. I have a little sister, a mom, and a grandmother that aren't exactly shy," he chuckled.

"Well I'm embarrassed," she replied hoping that would make him stay.

"Oh, I guess I can stay outside then… but we are engaged. I hope you won't always make me stay in the car," Trunks gave her one of the most sincere smiles she had ever seen.

"I promise," she headed inside.

Soon they were back at Capsule Corp. Pan rushed off to Bra's room slamming the door behind her. "Why is your hair all messed up?" Pan asked making a face at her friend.

"No reason," Bra answered a huge grin on her face.

"Gross Goten was in here, wasn't he? I went to the store with your brother and had to convince him to stay in the dang car while you two were making out. You suck as a friend," grumbled Pan throwing Bra the bag.

"He seriously tried to go buy tampons with you. That's kind of adorable even for Trunks," she snickered pulling the test out of the bag. "I'll be right back," she rushed off to the bathroom.

Goten was running his hands through his hair to make sure there were no matts. He and Trunks were heading back out to spar.

After sparring "Do you think something's wrong?" asked Trunks making a face.

"No, no. Why?" Goten panicked think Goten might be referring to him or Bra.

"Just Pan asking to go the store then she wouldn't let me come in with her," Trunks didn't notice Goten's panic.

"Oh," he felt relieved when he realized Trunks was referring to Pan. "Maybe it's something to do with that guys she was dating. I think they broke up," Goten suggested. He had honestly not been paying much attention to Pan lately.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," he sighed glancing toward the house.

The timer rang. Bra and Pan ran in to check the test.

"Oh Dende," she groaned.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Both girls panicked. Bra dropped the test into the trash.

"Who is it?" called Pan.

"It's Trunks, can I come in?" he asked through the door.

"Uh sure," Pan threw up her arms moving slowly to unlock the door. Bra got into the shower to hide. Pan unlocked the door letting him into the bathroom.

"I wanted to talk to you," Trunks told her as he closed the door behind him.

"In here?" Pan made a face at him.

"Well, I wanted to talk in private and this is private," he shrugged. Pan nodded, it was true as far as he knew they were alone in the bathroom. "You were acting funny earlier and when I asked Goten about it, he said it might have something to do with the guy you're seeing," Trunks explained while pacing the bathroom.

"Trunks I'm fine," she could not help but smile. Trunks really did care about her.

"Okay, but I would want you to tell me if you weren't," he went on pausing slight glancing down at the trash. He leaned down grabbing the test from the trash.

"I know," she started to assure him before realizing what was in his hands.

"Pan are you pregnant?" his eyes were huge.

"Trunks," she started to try to explain herself but was cut off almost immediately.

"Because it's okay if you are. I'll take care of you and the baby. We can still get married. We can make it work. I love you Panny, and I just want to have you in my life," Trunks rambled on.

Pan smiled moving to hug him. "Trunks, I'm not pregnant," she still held him in a hug. "But will you promise to keep all the supportive feelings as we explain?" she stared up at him with her large dark eyes.

"Sure Panny, but who's we?" he asked as Bra poked her head out of the shower. "Bra?" he suddenly wanted to punch someone. Who would be stupid enough to lay a hand on his sister.

"Goten and I are dating, and it kind of just happened," Bra tried to explain in the simplest way.

There was Trunks' answer, Goten was stupid enough. "What are you two going to do?" asked Trunks remaining calm.

"I don't know yet. I haven't told him," admitted Bra slouching to sit on the floor.

Trunks sighed pulling away from Pan to sit down beside his sister. "I'll give you two a minute," Pan slipped from the room.

"Bra you have to tell him… and I want you to know you have my support on this," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Really? You're not just saying that because I caught you being all mushy with Pan?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Absolutely. You're my sister, and I love you. After you tell Goten, let me know if I need to beat him up for reacting badly," he chuckled pulling her chose to kiss the top of her hair.

Trunks headed out to where Goten and Pan were sparring outside.

"Goten," he called to his friend. Goten came running over to him. Trunks socked him hard in the gut. "Bra's looking for you," he told the teenager who was now on the ground. Once he was able to stand, he went inside.

"She's going to tell him?" asked Pan. Trunks nodded.

Goten's abdomen ached as he knocked on Bra's door. Why on earth would Trunks have hit him so hard? Goten continued to wonder as he entered the room. Bra seemed to fidget and be extremely nervous about something.

"Bra you okay?" he asked now distracted from his own pain.

"I'm not okay, and I have to tell you something," she replied still not staying still.

He waited for her to tell him, but she didn't speak again. "Bra are you going to tell me what the something is?" he asked his usual goofy grin returning to his face.

"I need to, but you'll hate me," she threw herself on the bed.

Goten rushed after her moving to stroke her back and give her added comfort. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't hate you," he told her still stroking her back.

Bra stayed face down in the bedding for a few more minutes before she finally spoke, "Do you remember the day we started dating?" Goten's goofy smile only widened as he nodded. "Well I'm pregnant from that," she muttered avoiding eye contact. The hand from her back was removed then she heard the door click.

"So it's agreed, neither of us date anymore," giggled Pan.

"I think it's better that way," chuckled Trunks wrapping an arm around Pan.

"How do you think it's going?" Pan leaned against his side.

"Bad!" spat Trucks shooting up as he watched Goten take off into the sky.

"Did he really just take off?" Pan asked panicked. Trunks growled shooting off after him. Pan rushed into the house to find Bra.

"Bra are you okay?" Pan asked rushing through the door.

"I told him," she replied sounding like she was doing her best to hold back tears.

"What did he say?" Pan was now holding her best friend in a tight hug.

"Nothing… he just left," the tears started flowing.

Goten landed a few miles off from his house, not quite feeling up to facing his parents yet. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Trunks coming straight for him. Trunks hit him hard leaving a huge crater.

"What the hell man?" yelled Goten pulling himself from the rubble.

"You ran off like a coward!" Trunks yelled back. His eyes were narrowed. Goten still didn't seem to see what the big deal is. He wanted to be alone. Trunks turned super and began to pound the younger saiyan into the ground.

Within minutes, Gohan and Goku were there working to pull Trunks off of Goten.

"Trunks what's going on? This isn't like you," Gohan demanded trying to calm the teenager.

"Your brother's a coward. He isn't even man enough to face the consequences of his own choices," Trunks shouted his rage still present.

"Goten what is he talking about?" Goku gave his son a stern look.

"Nothing," Goten wouldn't meet their gaze.

"You ass!" Trunks started fighting to get free again in hopes to injury Goten. Finally having enough, Goku hit a nerve on Trunks' neck causing him to pass out.

"Now, tell me the truth Goten. We both know Trunks is the type of guy to fly into a rage and try to kill his best friend," Goku moved to close the space in between them. He grabbed his chin and forced him to face him.

"I messed up okay," Goten pulled away from his father.

"Goten whatever it is can't be that bad," assured Gohan trying to be supportive of his brother.

Goten stayed silent. He thought about making a break for it, but he knew he wouldn't get far. "Bra's pregnant," he answered simply. Both the older men stared taking a moment to make the connections.

Gohan was the first to react. Even though he wanted to be supportive of Goten, Bra was roughly the same age as his own daughter. He felt it was better to say nothing at all then to voice his true feelings. He moved to pull Trunks over his shoulder and headed back to his house. He would let their father deal with Goten.

"Since Trunks is mad and you said you messed up, I am guessing you got her pregnant," Goku cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah," Goten braced himself for another beating.

"Well what are you and Bra planning to do?" the older man asked still not seeming mad yet.

"I don't know. I left right after she told me," Goten choked slightly at his own admission.

"Are you going to go check on her or are you leaving it up to her?" Goku asked still not seeming bothered.

"I'll check on her tomorrow," Goten appreciated his father not freaking out. Dende knows how Chi-Chi would react.

The next day after school, Goten raced over to Capsule Corp. Upon his arrival, he found Vegeta waiting for him on the front lawn.

"I suggest you leave brat. She has no interest in speaking to you," Vegeta looked almost pleased. As though he wouldn't push to beat Goten up, but if he was stupid enough not to listen, Vegeta would gladly take care of him.

"Vegeta, it's important I talk to her," Goten wasn't sure what Bra had told her father, but he doubted it was the truth.

"About the child she's carrying I assume… As I said earlier, she doesn't wish to speak with you," Vegeta glared at the teenager. Goten stared completely shocked Vegeta knew the truth. Shouldn't Vegeta have murdered him by now? Fine if Bra didn't want to talk he would just leave her alone then.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan were no longer speaking to him. It had been two months since Bra had told him the news. He wanted to see her, to talk to her, but Vegeta had made it very clear he was not allowed around Capsule Corp. He didn't even know if she was keeping the baby or not. What if she was going to put it up for adoption? Goten's mind was racing with all the possibilities, and on top of it all, he missed having Bra as his girlfriend. He saw Trunks in the hall and took a deep breath before approaching him.

"I know you must hate me, but I miss my best friend. Beat me nearly to death if you have to, but please speak to me," Goten begged.

"You aren't worth beating up. You abandoned my sister," growled Trunks slamming his locker.

"I didn't. Well I did at first, but I tried to go back and talk to her. Your dad threaten me and told me to leave," sighed Goten staring at the ground. He doubted whether it made any difference to Trunks that he had tried to talk to Bra.

"If you had gotten to talk to her, what would you have said?" asked Trunks.

"I would have asked what she wanted to do. I would have tried to be supportive. I miss her. I think I might even love her," Goten hoped his honesty was earning him some points.

xxXXxx

"Maybe I should start being home schooled," Bra grumbled. She was starting to show.

"You look fine," Pan assured her. Bra was showing, but she mostly looked like she gained a little weight not that she was pregnant.

"What's up with your family?" Bra didn't want to ask directly about Goten.

"Goten and I still are not speaking… Also, no one has told Grandma Chi-Chi yet," Pan knew those were the two things she really wanted to know.

"Well if he doesn't care then neither do I," she snapped. She felt tears burning her eyes.

"Bra, it's okay to miss him," Pan said softly moving to hug her best friend.

"No, it's not, cause he doesn't miss me," she sobbed.

"Technically, we don't know that. Neither of us have talked to him," Pan reminded her. Bra nodded trying to keep from breaking down completely.

xxXXxx

"If you want to see my sister, you'll have to go to the middle school," Trunks explained. He still wasn't happy with Goten, but they were back on speaking terms.

"How am I supposed to get her alone there?" Goten asked. He was happy to have someone to talk to again.

"I have no idea, but my parents pick her up after school. So she's off limits then unless you want to face my dad," Trunks shrugged. He was starting to wonder if he should tell Bra that Goten wanted to talk to her. Maybe that would be over stepping. Maybe he should just tell Pan, so she could help Goten get to talk to her alone. That is if Pan was willing to help.

It had been a week since Trunks and Goten had started talking again. Goten was going to try to get Bra alone during lunch for a few minutes while Trunks tried to cover for him at the high school.

xxXXxx

Bra grumbled. She wasn't sure what was worse people thinking she was getting fat or people realizing she was pregnant. Not really anyone had said anything yet, but she heard gossip about how she was getting fat. So she knew it was coming soon. It was almost lunchtime she was headed for the cafeteria when she was pulled into an empty classroom. At first she figured, it had to be Pan. She was shocked to see Goten.

"Hey," he smiled still holding onto her arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice shaking.

"I wanted to talk to you… I have for a while, but your dad made it clear I wasn't allow to come around Capsule Corp," Goten explained. He knew they didn't have long. "Are you okay?" he asked his eyes softening seeing that she was still pregnant with his child.

"Yeah, I'm okay," a slight smile creeping onto her face.

Goten took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to know what you're planning to do. Because I want to be supportive and… I miss you."

Bra's eyes went wide. "I don't really have a full plan yet, but… I miss you too," she pulled him into a kiss.

"Are we back together?" asked Goten once they broke apart.

"Yeah, I think we are," she smiled pulling him into another kiss.

Goten snuck back into the school only to find his parents there waiting.

"Goten what were you thinking skipping school!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Mrs Son I would like to have a word with Goten before handing him over to you," announced the principal motioning for Goten to follow him into his office. "Mr Briefs managed to cover for you pretty well. If you had been a little faster, I never would have realized you were gone. Now care to tell me where you had to be that was so much more important than class?" he asked watching the teenage squirm under his gaze.

"I went to go see a girl," Goten figured honesty was the best idea at this point.

"And why couldn't you see her after school?" asked the principal adjusting his glasses.

"Her dad doesn't like me," that was half true.

"Ah, so you're sneaking around. Young love," the older man laughed. "I would give you detention, but after meeting your mother I think sending you home with her will be more than enough punishment," he explained. The two left the office and returned to Goku and Chi-Chi. "After talking with Goten, I think sending him home for today will be good enough punishment. Goten go gather your things," directed the principal. Goten nodded heading off to his locker. Once Goten had left the office, he turned back to the boy's parents. "I don't know who Goten's dating, but you should let her father know he's a good kid," he smiled heading back to his office.

"Goku who is Goten dating?" she asked giving her husband a stern look.

"I have no idea honest!" he yelped.

Once they got home Chi-Chi cornered her son. "Goten are you dating someone?" she asked giving her son the same look she had given her husband earlier.

"No! No, why would you say that," he tried his best not to panic. His mom still didn't know about Bra.

"Then why did your principal imply that's where you were when you cut school?" she seemed to tower over him despite the fact that he was taller.

"Uh. I well," he stumbled over his words.

"Were you with Marron?" Goku fed his son a possible answer.

"Yep, that's it," he felt so relieved.

"Well, okay. But just so you know I don't think Marron is worth cutting school for," she spat leaving Goten and Goku alone.

"So where were you today?" asked Goku once he was sure Chi-Chi was out of earshot.

"I went to see Bra at the middle school," sighed Goten. His father knew the situation, so there was no point in lying.

"How is she?" Goku asked awkwardly. Since everything happened, he had not tried to talk with Bulma or Vegeta, but he knew from Gohan that they weren't pleased with the situation.

"She still pregnant and starting to show a little. And we're back together," Goten smiled sheepishly at his father.

"If you two are back together, we will have to tell your mother soon," Goku knew Chi-Chi was going to be mad already. The longer they put it off the worse it was going to get.

"It's kind of a secret right now since Vegeta threatened me never to speak to her again," grumbled Goten.

"Fine, but you need to figure this out soon," sighed Goku heading back inside to find something to eat.

Over the next month, Bra and Goten had gone back to text and talking. Trunks had even gotten his parents to allow Goten over to spar. Then it all went south.

Bra was showing more now since she was roughly five months along. Marron had remained not friends with Bra since their original talk over Goten. She couldn't help but want to embarrass Bra like she had embarrassed her.

"So whose the father or you too much of a ho to know," cackled Marron.

"At least I can get a man unlike some people," she spat back. She wished she could be homeschooled, but her parents seemed to deem facing the world as part of her punishment.

"I doubt it's anyone worth caring about," Marron countered.

"I think you're confusing your taste with mine," Bra smirked. That had gotten a rise out of Marron.

"Huh, I was still able to take Goten from you," Marron nearly shouted. Bra clenched her fist ready to take a swing when a teacher approached. Bra turned no longer paying attention to Marron, who took the opportunity to take a swing herself. She hit Bra hard in the abdomen.

Bra's parents were called and instructed to take their daughter to the hospital.

Goten and Trunks rushed to hospital immediately after school. Upon seeing Goten, Vegeta shot him a glare before grunting and turning his attention away. This was probably as good as it was going to get with Vegeta. Goten moved to enter the room. Bra was asleep. Bulma gave him a small smile.

"The doctor says she and the baby should be fine, but they want to keep her overnight for observation," she told him before leaving the room to give the couple a minute alone.

Bulma was out in the hall with her family and Pan when Krillin and 18 showed up. "Bulma I am so sorry. I can't imagine why she did this," Krillin apologized for his daughter who they had not brought with them.

"Krillin, Bra's okay. And I'm not mad at you. I have a teenage daughter. I'm aware that you can't control them," Bulma explained giving her old friend a hug.

"Is Bra okay?" called Gohan and Videl rushing down the hall.

"How did you know what happened?" asked Trunks confused.

"I told them I was going to the hospital after school to see Bra," explained Pan from her spot on the wall near him.

"She's fine," assured Bulma.

Gohan suddenly looked nervous. "Then I might have messed up," he grumbled.

"What do you mean? Papa?" Pan looked at her father nervously.

He didn't have to answer. They could hear Chi-Chi yelling from down the hall. Bulma groaned. She had been avoiding this since she found out Bra was pregnant.

"Bulma is she okay? Gohan said the boys and Pan were at the hospital to see her… Wait where's Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She's going to be fine. Goten's in with her now," Bulma explained moving between Chi-Chi and the door. Chi-Chi nodded not thinking anything of it. Trunks and Pan went off to find snacks and avoid the nerve-racking moments with Chi-Chi. She was growing impatient. Bulma was leaning against Vegeta no longer blocking the door.

xxXXxx

"When they were checking on me when I got here, they told me the gender," Bra explained leaning against Goten who was now smiling widely.

"What is it?" he asked looking excited.

"A boy," she told him smiling. He pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart and when they heard the door open. Chi-Chi was staring at them wide eyed. Not only was Goten kissing Bra, but she was definitely pregnant.

"Goten is she pregnant?" she asked glaring at her son.

"Yes," he answered softly.

"You had better not be the father," she snapped.

"I am, and I love her…and our son," he smiled sheepishly when he mentioned their child. He and Bra hadn't discussed it much, but after her ending up in the hospital and finding out the gender, he knew he wanted the baby.

Chi-Chi seemed to soften when the baby was mention. "I'm getting a grandson," she moved to Bra's side nearly knocking Goten out of the way.

Everyone in the hall was peaking in. Goku let out a sigh of relief that Chi-Chi had not gone on a rampage through the hospital.

xxXXxx

"Are they getting married? I don't want my grandson to a bastard," Chi- Chi asked Bulma giving the woman a look. Bulma knew that look.

"She's barely fourteen of course they're not getting married. Hell I haven't even asked her if she wants to keep it or put it up for adoption," snapped Bulma. She wanted Bra to keep her grandson, but she wouldn't force Bra to be mom if she didn't want to be.

"You want him to be a bastard like your son," Chi-Chi growled back. Trunks and Pan had wandered back just in time to hear that and immediately turn around to leave again.

"Alright Chi-Chi let's hear it! What do you think we should do?" snarled Bulma. She wanted to hit Chi-Chi, but she knew well enough that would end badly.

"They should get married. And move out on their own. They thought they were adult enough to have sex. Then they are old enough to deal with what comes from sex," Chi-Chi spoke with confidence.

Bulma stared at the other woman like she was insane. Goku stayed slient and expressionless while Gohan and Videl looked almost angered by the proposal.

"Goten hasn't even finished school yet," Videl reminded her mother in law hoping it would make her rethink her suggestion.

"He'll finish school and find a job to support his family," Chi-Chi countered.

Bulma shook her head at Chi-Chi. "I'm going to go talk to Bra," she slipped into the room throwing Gohan and Goku a look warning them to keep Chi-Chi out.

"Hey," Bulma moved to join the couple.

"Hey Mom," Bra smiled softly. She looked exhausted.

"We are going to need to make a plan soon you two. Chi-Chi is pushing for some things I doubt you're ready for, so I want you two to think about what you want to do. Then we can talk about everything together," Bulma explained leaning over to kiss the top of her daughter's head.

The couple sat in silence until Goten couldn't take it anymore. "Bra do you want to keep the baby or put it up for adoption. I mean I want it, but I also want you. So I guess I want whatever you want. Maybe if you don't want him, Gohan and Videl could adopt him," he rambled on panicked he might say the wrong thing.

Bra made a face at the idea of giving her son to Gohan. That would make her son, her best friends little brother, and she wasn't so sure about that idea. "Goten, I want him. I wanted him even when I thought you didn't," she gave him an awkward smile.

"My mom's been yelling about us getting married," Goten changed the subject slightly once he started feeling guilty.

"That I don't want to do," Bra told him firmly.

"But we are still dating right?" he asked his eyes growing big with worry.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

Three months later

The boys were setting up baby furniture at Capsule Corp. Bra was now home schooled in an effort to avoid future injuries.

"Those two are having fun aren't they," laughed Grandma Bunny.

"Yeah," shrugged Bra hand moved over her round stomach.

"Have you pick out a name yet sweetheart?" asked Bunny guiding her granddaughter toward a place to sit.

"No, I'll name him when I see him," Bra had heard stories about how her mother did that when she and Trunks were born.

"Alright, but you should be thinking of some you like ahead of time… Plus you may want to ask Goten's input," the older woman smiled heading off to the kitchen.

6 weeks later

Goten had been at Gohan's when he got the call Bra was in labor.

They all rushed to the hospital. Goten waited awkwardly in the waiting room. She had decided she wanted her mother in the room instead of him.

"She'll be fine," assure Gohan.

"I'm just scare what if something happens to the baby or her or both of them," Goten started to panic.

"Bra is a lot tougher than she let's on," Goku hugged his son.

The waited for hours when finally Bulma came out with a big smile on her face.

"Are they okay?" Goten asked running across the room to meet her.

"He's adorable and loud. She's exhausted. They're moving her to a room then you can see her," Bulma explained giving him a hug.

"You can see her now," announced a nurse. Goten rushed to follow after the nurse as she led them to her room.

Bra was holding a tiny little baby with dark spikey hair. Goten rushed over to look at his son. "Did you name him?" Goten asked touch his tiny little fingers.

Bra nodded. "Takuya," she said softly snuggling the little boy.

"I like it," he gave her a wide grin.

Everyone took a turn cooing over the little boy. Chi-Chi cried while Vegeta seemed overall pleased with his grandson's power level. Soon everyone left the new parents alone for a little while.

"I was thinking," Goten started gaining Bra's attention. "I know you didn't want to get married last time we talked about it, but I mean now that he's here…" he trailed off hoping she would understand.

"Goten, I still don't want to… I want to see how this goes, okay?" she leaned against his shoulder. Goten sighed before dropping the subject.

5 years later

"Mommy!" yelled a spikey haired little boy as he ran through Capsule Corp.

"Tak slow down," called Goten following his son in search of Bra.

"Hi Takky," Bra scooped up her little boy.

"Mommy I get to be in Uncle Trunks' wedding!" announced Takuya his blue eyes shinning.

"Oh you do?" she snuggled him close.

"Yeah, I get to carry the rings. I wanted to throw flowers at people," he pouted a little in her arms.

"You throw the flowers on the floor not at the people," laughed Goten.

"Can I throw the flowers at your wedding?" asked Takuya looking between his parents.

"Takky, Daddy and I aren't getting married," Bra explained stroking his hair.

"Hey Tak, why don't you go play," suggested Goten nervously. Takuya ran off to play. "Bra I love you so much," he started awkwardly. Bra smiled at her long term boyfriend. "Tak almost ruined my surprise," he continued getting down on one knee.

"Goten?" she questioned. Goten had her hand in his.

"Bra will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a ring.

"Yes," tears were welling in her eyes as he pulled her into a kiss.

Giggling could be heard from the doorway. "Tak?" Goten glanced over at his son who was now rushing to hug his parents.

"Mommy can I throw the flowers at your and daddy's wedding now?" he asked clinging to his parents legs.

"Of course baby," she ruffled his soft gravity defying hair.

Author's Note:

The request was for a story between a young Goten and Bra. Bra has a crush on Goten. Include near death train experience where Bra is almost hurt. Goten is oblivious to crush until Trunks tells him. Goten confronts Bra which leads to sex which leads to pregnancy.

Please favorite and review I really appreciate them.


End file.
